Ujian Nasional Tema Dynasty Warriors
by Nagi and Scarlett
Summary: Temen-temenGakuen BASARA sedang menghadapi ujian nasional alias UN dengan berpengawas Pak Tadakatsu. Namun yang menjadi masalah bagi mereka adalah, soal ujian yang diberikan jauh dari yang mereka pelajari! Gimana ya? CEKIDOT!


Nagi : Halo semuanya!  
Scarlet : Mengingat ini musim Ujian Nasional alias UN, kami bakalan ngasi fic yang lebih parah!  
Nagi : Dan untuk pertama kalinya, di fandom Sengoku BASARA!  
Scarlet : Hayo, cekidot!

* * *

WARNING! This is NOT a crossover. Dynasty Warriors disini hanya dipakai sebagai bahan soal dan tidak melibatkan chara di fandom sono. So, jangan diambil hati...

.

Sengoku BASARA, belongs to Capcom.

Summary : Temen-temen era Sengoku sedang menghadapi ujian nasional alias UN dengan berpengawas Pak Tadakatsu. Namun yang menjadi masalah bagi mereka adalah, soal ujian yang diberikan jauh dari yang mereka pelajari! Gimana ya?

Genre : Comedy, of course...

Nagi and Scarlet, presents...

.

.

**Ujian Nasional Tema Dynasty Warriors!**

.

Di pagi yang cerah...

"WOY,THOR! Cerah apaan? Mendung banget nih!", teriak seorang pemuda rambut jabrik dengan ikat kepala merah, yang kita kenal sebagai Yukimura.

Um, sebenarnya, tidak terlalu cerah...

Tampak puluhan siswa SMA Sengoku yang sibuk belajar. Salah satunya, tentu saja Yukimura, murid yang terkenal bersemangat, jadi hobi marah-marah karena Ujian Nasional. Benar, hari ini adalah Ujian Nasional pelajaran sejarah.

"Ujian sialan!", teriak Yukimura sambil membanting bukunya.

"Relax, man! Lo ga tau materi apa yang nanti bakalan keluar. So, stay calm!", balas Masamune yang keliatan anteng dengan bahasa campur aduknya.

"Tch, anak sialan...", sahut seorang anak rambut lancip dengan nama Mitsunari.  
"Sialan, gue mesti siap-siap!", seorang lelaki rambut silver bernama Motochika segera menyembunyikan hapenya di tempat paling aman agar dapat mengakses contekan.

"OKE ANAK-ANAK! BUKU MASUKKAN TAS, DAN SEGERA LETAKKAN DI DEPAN!", sahut suara parau dari luar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tadakatsu Honda, guru yang terkenal killer di SMA Sengoku.

Tak hanya Pak Tadakatsu yang menjadi pengawas. Ternyata, ada seorang lelaki berbadan besar dengan topi bulu merah juga masuk membawa soal dan lembar jawaban.

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", teriak Yukimura yang terkenal sangat akrab dengan orang tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Pak Shingen Takeda.

Yukimura melompat girang seraya melancarkan pukulan, namun ditahan oleh Pak Tadakatsu.

"Jangan sekarang, Yukimura!", kata Pak Tadakatsu. "Anak-anak! Segera keluar dari kelas, dan tidak boleh masuk sampai kami memberi komando!"

Mendengar itu, seluruh siswa segera keluar kelas bak bebek kehilangan tuannya. Anak-anak di kelas 3F tampak kewalahan.

"Haduh... Gimana nih? Aku takuuuut!", kata seorang lelaki rambut setengah merah dan coklat, Sakon, sambil peluk Mitsunari.  
"Apaan sih kamu, Sakon?", kata Mitsunari agak risih.  
"Hapekuuu...", Motochika hanya bisa pundung karena otomatis hapenya akan disita selama pemeriksaan.

"Oke, semuanya boleh masuk!", sahut Pak Shingen dari dalam kelas sebagai komando.

Semua murid mulai masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan keadaan sepucuk soal dan selembar LJK. Dengan kamera CCTV yang mengawasi pergerakan mereka, Pak Tadakatsu tetap mengawas dengan sorotan mata yang tajam.

Di meja kerja, siswa 2F kewalahan dengan isi soal UN yang dibawakan. Mari kita lihat punya Yukimura...

'Kenapa... soalnya kaya gini?', pikir Yukimura smbil melotot ke depan soal pertama.

.

Siapakah coverboy di seri "Dynasty Warriors"?  
a. Zhao Yun  
b. Xiahou Dun  
c. Lu Bu  
d. Wen Yang

.

'Soal macam apa ini?', Yukimura mulai berkeringat panas(?) melihat soal tersebut. 'Hm, rasanya jawabannya D...'

Sementara itu, di meja Motochika...

"Sial! Soalnya susah gila!", kata Motochika panik.

"Hei, kau! Jangan berisik!", kata Pak Tadakatsu dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam.

"M-maaf, Pak...", jawab Motochika.

Motochika hanya bisa melototi soal yang naujubile susahnya. Mengingat ada sekitar 30 paket disebarkan untuk UN.

'Matilah aku...'

.

TING TONG!  
"Oke, waktu sudah habis. Silakan kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian!"

TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

.

.

~**OWARI~**

Nagi : Maaf, kalau tidak dilanjutkan. Kalau kalian mau tahu gimana akhirnya, sebaiknya kalian pikirkan saja sendiri...

Scarlet : Silakan layangkan review bagi anda yang mau...


End file.
